Problem: How many significant figures does $1720$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${172}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{172}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.